Chaotic Frost
by JtheChosen1
Summary: Havoc/Iceman SLASH, PWP: Bobby's pride has been dealt a heavy blow and it's all Alex's fault. Or is it? Learn how Iceman confronts Havoc and how the solution is something the frigid mutant never saw coming. Will Alex melt Bobby with his desires?


**Title:** Chaotic Frost

**Pairing:** Alex Summers (Havoc)/Bobby Drake(Iceman)

**Author's Note:** OMG this was promised to Timemonkey months ago! But stupid school and life kept getting in the way, but now I have time for this! So here's a pairing he expressed interest in, along with what he wanted seen as well. Remember, I don't own the X-Men, or anything Marvel-related. Also, all information about the series came from either Wikipedia or .

**Warnings:** Past mentioning of hetero relationship, but that's it. AU, total smut, with very little plot, some dialogue, but mostly tongue! Also how innocent games turn completely sexual!

_Damn him to hell!_ fumed Bobby Drake as he raged down the empty corridors of the Mansion. If he were a weather witch like Ororo, then there would be a hurricane brewing above the grounds of the Institute, reflecting the pain and fury that were battling inside him right now. There was only one man who could set him off like this, that could destroy his easy and laid back attitude.

Alex Summers.

When the older man had first arrived at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Bobby had welcomed him with open arms. Hell, the man was the younger brother of Scott, and Bobby naturally assumed that he would get along great with the other Summers boy, much like the same he did with Scott. But after a few months of living with him, Bobby began to notice two things. One was that his then girlfriend at the time, Lorna Dane, aka Polaris, wasn't as involved as she one was in their relationship. The second thing was how Alex only wanted to hang out with Bobby if he was with Lorna. Bobby couldn't, or wouldn't, believe what his heart was telling him – that he was losing his love to some newbie on the team. The truth finally came out when Lorna dumped him and, less than a week later, hooked up with Alex. It was a severe blow to Bobby's pride and ego to see that smug look on Alex's face and the sappy grin on his ex's.

Oh he tried to talk to Lorna, to see what he did wrong. But she would always rebuff him, saying that she was happier with Alex. And while Bobby could accept that, he just couldn't accept the fact that he had been upstaged by some rookie who only got far because of the accomplishments of his older brother. When he voiced that to Alex's face, Bobby witnessed the other man become enraged and began to fight Bobby. It had taken Scott holding down his brother and Piotr on Bobby to break them up, with Lorna in between screaming at the two of them for being idiots. Both men had gotten a few hits in and needed to go the medical wing of the school to get patched up. However, despite the numerous mutants with healing abilities in residence, Professor Xavier stepped in, stating that Bobby and Alex needed to heal on their own, so they could be reminded of what their childish actions brought on.

And now here he was a few weeks later. Lorna was still with Alex, who still wore that infuriating smug look on his face whenever Bobby ran across them. Bobby kept his cool, both figuratively and literally, on the missions, but as soon as they took off on the X Jet, he would find the seat furthest away from them and either fall asleep or play his handheld videogames. Anything to distract him from the sights and sounds of the other couple.

Bobby paused as he came to a intersection in the hallway. Briefly contemplating his motives, he turned down a more deserted hallway, his destination now clear in his mind. He was going to settle this once and for all and prove to Alex that he wasn't a mutant to be trifled with.

Seeing the door he was looking for, Bobby pounded on the wood. "Alex! Open up right now, we need to talk." There wasn't any noise from the other side. Bobby cocked his ear to the door, listening intently for any sounds. With a muttered curse, he resumed his abuse on the barrier between him and his enemy. "Alex! I know you're in there, open this door now or I'll freeze it off!"

The door was yanked open and Bobby had to catch himself from gasping in disbelief. Standing before him, wearing nothing more than a tight jockstrap that hugged the flesh, was Alex in all his glory. Even though Bobby had Alex beat on experience with the X-Men and with mutant relations, it seemed the other man won in everything else.

Alex was older than Bobby by a few months, but it might as well have been years based on the maturity of the other man's body. Alex sported a body that came with massive muscles everywhere; a broad chest, tapered back, thick arms and legs, and judging by the stretching of his jockstrap, a hefty length of cock as well. Standing fully dressed before the bigger man, Iceman felt a shiver of embarrassment at his own weaker self.

_Maybe that's why Lorna left; she could see how much better Alex was._ Bobby's mind thought unbidden. Shaking his head and breaking eye contact with that impressive chest, Bobby turned his glare back on and directed it back at his opponent, who was looking down at him in amusement.

Cursing his shorter stature, Bobby gave a malicious smirk. "So what has the great Alex Summers been up to?"

Caught off guard by the sudden switch in attitude, Alex's amused grin fell for a brief second before locking back in place. "Why don't you tell me, you're the one who came here Drake." Bobby almost saw red at hearing that cocky attitude one again. With a deceptive roll of his eyes, he leaned against the door frame, casually looking over Alex's shoulder into his room, ignoring the ripped and defined muscles, and the erotic scent of the other man. He smelled so much like a man – with the deep musk of hot skin, sweat, and that aroma that only comes from a bed that's had sex on it. Alex copied him, leaning on the other side of the doorframe, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, showing the other X-Man his hardened muscles.

"Where's Lorna at?" asked Bobby, tone neutral. The question seemed innocent enough, but both men knew just much of a loaded gun it was. Alex said nothing for a bit, merely staring at Bobby for what felt like a minute until he broke the tense silence.

"She's not here obviously."

Bobby waited for more to come, a better explanation, but after another minute of thick silence he realized that Alex was going to be his normal difficult self and not make things easier. With a scoff, he set himself back on his feet and moved back into the hallway, and away from the intoxicating aroma of Alex Summers. The other man watched him still, his mouth set in a firm line but his eyes dancing with some emotion. Bobby couldn't tell what it was, but he didn't like how Alex's lips seemed to twitch in a shadowed grin.

"Asshole." Bobby snarled out. Again, Alex's face fell for a split second at the sudden shift in attitude from Bobby. It took a lot for Bobby to get angry, but when he did, everyone would know. And right now, Alex was pissing him off with a calm and cocky attitude, with his oh so perfect body, with the one girl that Bobby had actually fallen in love with. Bobby turned away to leave Alex standing there, when a large hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

Reacting purely on instinct, Bobby began to ice up in defense. However before his glacial armor could reach his arm, he felt a scorching heat on his flesh. Looking back, he saw with fear in his eyes that Alex had powered up, his hands glowing with a dangerous red light.

"Now now Robert, let's not be too hasty shall we?" whispered Alex in a slightly condescending tone. That only set to anger Bobby further but a tightening grip on his arm by Alex stilled any retort he may have come up with. "Don't get mad at me," continued Alex as if they were having a normal conversation, "you came banging on my door, interrupted my sleep, and after insulting me, just walk away." The hand clamped down on Bobby's arm glowed brighter, before it began pulling him back. "I don't think so."

Alex pulled Bobby back into his room and shut the door, making sure to lock it. He kept his powered up hand on the only part of Bobby that wasn't iced over, slowly forcing the other man into the center of his bedroom. Bobby took in his surroundings and noticed that while Alex had a bigger bedroom than most, all of his furniture had been pushed up against the wall, leaving a wide open space in the middle, clear of any obstructions. He felt his body forcefully spun around so that he was now facing Alex, the other man smirking down at him.

Bobby yanked once more on his arm and surprisingly, Alex released him. But instead of attacking him, Alex powered down his hand and held both up in a silent form of peace. Bobby slowly de-thawed himself, waiting for Alex to make the next move. Stepping back a couple of feet, Alex turned around and bent over, exposing both his backside and ass to Bobby, who tried to hide his sudden blush under his arctic skin. Alex really was perfect, with his tanned dark skin, his smooth muscles, and perfectly shaped butt. Wrenching his face away from staring, Bobby looked over at Alex's bed, which strangely enough, looked like only one person had slept in it.

"I told you," came a hot whisper in his ear, "she isn't here." Bobby swore and jumped around, not once hearing Alex move closer to him. Looking back at the other man, Alex smirked as he cupped one of his hands around Bobby's neck in as a nonthreatening way as possible. "Let me propose something Robert, something I think you'll want to hear." Bobby didn't say anything, but he did push away the offending hand from his body, despite how good it had felt on his cool skin. He had completely lost his ice now and was standing with his posture stiff, facing Alex.

"What do you want Alex?"

"I want us to wrestle each other." Seeing the disbelieving face that Bobby was giving him, he continued his explanation. "Winner takes all, no powers, and the loser does whatever the winner wants to, just for the rest of today." Alex could see the gears in Bobby's mind churning with possibilities. "You have to strip down though, it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one in my underwear would it?" Bobby glared at him, but silently began to strip, agreeing in a nonverbal way to the challenge. Removing his shoes, pants and shirt, he displayed his own glory to Alex, who suddenly found it hard to breath.

Bobby wasn't as tall as Alex, so he wasn't as ripped either, But for a man of his height, he was definitely something to look at with his pale and unmarred flesh, his soft yet powerful muscles, and his cerulean eyes that froze a person on the spot. Wearing nothing but his socks and tight briefs, Alex could tell that while Bobby didn't display anything too big, his bulge was certainly nice to look at. Maybe Bobby would be a grower and not a shower?

"First to say 'Uncle' wins."

Silently, the two mutants faced each other and crouched down, judging each other's weaknesses and strengths. Bobby was the first to make a move. With a deceptive display of speed, he lunged at Alex's legs with his arms. Alex tried to jump out of the way, but Bobby managed to snag one and drag him down. Quicker than Alex anticipated, Bobby scrambled on top of him and began to wrap his arms around Alex's body in hopes of locking him in place.

Alex wasn't having any of that. He quickly rocked his body up, his butt hitting Bobby's crotch briefly. He felt the other's fingers grow lax at the sudden assault of his ass on the other's dick, and used that brief moment of weakness to break free by flipping over. Bobby anticipated what Alex was about to do and released his grip, freeing himself of the possibility of being pinned too soon. Now both men were facing each other once more, only now Alex made the next move.

He simply ran at Bobby, who couldn't decide to meet him head on or crouch down. It was his indecision that caused him to be pinned by Alex's heavier weight, his arms quickly being held in place, him unable to fight back. Twisting in Alex's grip, Bobby huffed as his body became slick with perspiration. Using the sudden wetness, he managed to loosen the other's clutch on him and rolled away. Alex quickly stood up and pursued him, his feet pounding the floor. Bobby stood up and braced himself for impact. Alex could see that Bobby was going to do the same thing again and continued his charge. At the last moment, Bobby dropped and swept a foot across Alex's legs, tripping the other man. Before Alex could catch his wind, Bobby was on top with one of his arms wrapped around Alex's windpipe, beginning to perform a classic choke hold on him.

"Say Uncle!" Bobby puffed as he applied more pressure to Alex's throat.

Thrashing wildly, Alex shook his head. There was no way he was going to let Bobby win the first round. With one last gasp if air, he summoned his mutant power and released a short harmless plasma blast around him. It succeeded in breaking Bobby's grip on him and threw him across the room. Alex wasted no time in rushing over and sitting on Bobby's legs while pinning his wrists down.

Catching his breath, Bobby looked up at Alex in disbelief. "You son of a bitch, you cheated!" As Bobby breathed in more air, it only served to fuel his rage further. "You said no powers, you cheating, lying bastard! I can't believe you did something like that-mph!

Bobby's rant was cut off by the sudden presence of Alex's lips on his own, the bigger man sucking and probing with his tongue. He continued his oral assault until he felt that Bobby was sufficiently stunned before breaking it off. "Technically, you cheated first." panted Alex, his face flushed with sexual heat and desire. "I said strip to your underwear, but you kept your socks on. So you cheated before I used my powers."

Before Bobby could get over his flustered reaction, Alex kissed him once more, this time freeing his grip on Bobby's wrists. He then shifted his weight so his ass rested in between Bobby's thighs, his legs also resting on top on the smaller man's. Now Alex began playing dirty; keeping his lips sealed tightly on Bobby's, he began to caress the other man's body, rubbing cool skin and pinching nipples that soon hardened. Bobby moaned into Alex's mouth, his eyes fluttering at the foreign sensations. He arched his back at a particularly hard pinch on his chest and Alex grinned. Soon the two mutants broke apart, each gasping in fervid excitement.

Gasping in confusion, Bobby looked up at Alex with heavy-lidded eyes. "What…the hell…?"

Alex didn't respond immediately; instead he nuzzled into Bobby's neck, kissing and nipping, drawing out more gasps and groans. "Since I won, let's play another game." murmured Alex, his excitement showing through the stretched fabric of his jockstrap. With one last kiss, he removed his tangled limbs from Bobby's. Looking up in confusion, Bobby didn't have time to yell out as he was unceremoniously picked up and carried to Alex's bed. He was set down gently, with Alex settling down next to him.

Moving around a bit, Alex lifted Bobby's legs and set his own underneath. He then put both hands behind Bobby and slowly drew his fellow teammate closer to him. Soon the two men were touching in one of the most intimate ways ever in Bobby's experience. His and Alex's crotches were rubbing up against each other, separated only by two thin layers of cloth.

Alex began rubbing Bobby's back in a soothing manner. "We're going to play 20 Questions. Every time one of us answers a question, that person asking the question gets to do something sexual to the other." Alex finished that statement with a hard crotch rub into Bobby, causing the other man to shudder at the overpowering sensations.

_What is the world is going on?_ Bobby didn't know what to believe anymore. 5 minutes ago he was getting ready to beat the shit out of Alex, and here they were, him in his supposed arch-rival's lap, rubbing his cock against the others! And his body was practically thrumming with all that Alex was doing to him. Every kiss, lick, pinch and nip stoked a fire deep inside that Bobby didn't know existed. He didn't know where all these feelings were coming from, and his uncertainty showed through.

Alex smiled in sympathy at Bobby's plight. "Here, I'll let you go first Robert." He growled out Iceman's name sensually.

Bobby's throat almost constricted at how Alex spoke his name, but his tongue definitely peaked at the exact name he used. Unconsciously, he pushed Alex's chest back, his hands almost subconsciously caressing the other man hard chest muscles. "Fine. Why do you call me Robert?"

Alex leaned back sensually, his chest puffing out and his arms tensing, displaying their strength. His erection too was showing off, still straining against the confining fabric of the jockstrap. "Simply because I know it upsets you. It's fun to see the only ice mutant lose his, ahem, cool so to speak." Alex gave a slight leer to Bobby's face, which even then was heating up in anger.

"Well stop it. It's annoying and I hate it." snapped Bobby, his power manifesting themselves with frost appearing in the corners of the room.

"Fine fine." said Alex. He laid further down on his back, sprawling out eagle styled before Bobby. He began playing with himself; one hand was tweaking a nipple and the other was underneath his jock, teasing his cock.

Almost swallowing his tongue, Bobby choked out, "Wh-what are you doing?!" Seeing Alex in such an erotic position served only to harden his cock even more, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Don't you remember the rules Bobby?" Alex moaned out, his skin burning with desire. He scooted himself a bit further away from Bobby, exposing the only white portion of his sculpted body. "You asked me a question, and now you can do anything sexual to me." Moving the hand on his chest, he pushed it too underneath his underwear and fondled himself. "And you just asked me a second question. And I answered again." Alex gave himself a particular hard tug on his sack. "So what two things do you want me to do? Suck you, kiss you again, fuck you even?" He continued his ministrations on his body, feeling his load building. "Or do you want to torture me? Bend me over and show me whose boss, fuck me even?"

Bobby could feel himself leaking at the sight and words of Alex. Acting quickly, he reached out and stilled Alex's pumping arms, preventing the other man from getting off too soon. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was going to run with it and find out.

"Strip yourself of your jock, along with my briefs and socks." Bobby whispered, surprised at how steady his voice sounded.

Alex gave a grin that could only be described as mischievous before straightening out his legs on both sides of Bobby. Arching his back and lifting up his ass, Alex shimmied his jock off, his cock freeing itself with a smack on his prominent stomach muscles. Not stopping there, he wiggled his ass, freeing his body further of the restrictive cloth. When the jock strap was past his quads, Alex lifted his legs up, both freeing them from Bobby's and exposing his hairless asshole to him, before lowering them, this time his jock behind Bobby. He then wrapped his legs around Bobby's waist and locked them together, finally fishing it off completely.

Seeing that short display of Alex's body, and his cock, had Bobby completely speechless. And once he broke eye contact with Alex and looked down at his crotch, Bobby's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Alex wasn't just sporting wood; he had a freakin 2 by 4!!! It was thick, long, and it had a lot of veins crisscrossing it. Just by observing it, Bobby immediately knew that he would barely be able to wrap his hand around it, and it certainly hit the foot in length mark. That thing looked to be throbbing as well, it holding its own heartbeat.

'Don't let it fool you," Alex whispered, his face unexpectedly in Bobby's, "it's still growing a bit more." He finished this proclamation by rubbing his bare ass on Bobby's still-covered crotched.

Hissing at the sensations, Bobby arched his back, letting his eyes fall back into his head. Suddenly he felt Alex's legs disappear from around his body, while he felt a hot pair of lips and a tongue on his nipples. Cracking open his eyes, he looked down to see Alex suckling on his nipples once more, biting down a bit on each one before beginning a trail of kisses down his abdomen, kissing each muscle before stopping at Bobby's stretched briefs, the center straining over his cock with a large patch of precum soaked up so far.

"Lay back Bobby."

Alex only whispered those words, yet Bobby felt the weight of the command behind them. Sinking slowly onto his back, Bobby watched under heavy lidded eyes as Alex moved back in a crotch, yanking off each of Bobby's socks quickly.

"Those aren't important right now." husked out Alex, practically drooling. "I want the main course." With that, Alex spread his hands wide on each side of Bobby's chest, before lowering them slowly down to his groin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Booby fought to not groan out loud, his skin delighting in the coarse texture of Alex's hands. He felt them hitch onto each side of his underwear, and Alex's hot breath on his groin heating up his cock even more. Slowly, as more and more of Bobby's cock was exposed, Alex's eyes widened further and further. While Bobby wasn't as big as him, he definitely passed into the double digits for length. His cock, just like the rest of his body, was pale and smooth, but gave off the impression of strength. Alex knew that Bobby could most certainly excel in performance, given a chance. With one last puff of hot air on his partner's cock, he finished pulling off the briefs before resting on the balls of his heels.

Bobby laid there, panting and sweating like he had just come from running a marathon. What Alex did to him – the feelings and thoughts that plagued him – those were something that no girl had ever done to him. When he finally perceived the absence of Alex on him, he looked up and saw the plasma-powered mutant gazing down on him, like a wolf would a helpless sheep. Alex's cock was leaking even more than his own, and Bobby, for one brief moment, had to admired the control and discipline of the other man.

"What's next Bobby?" panted Alex, his mind focused on one single thought.

Gasping once more at hearing his name uttered in such a way, Bobby tried to speak coherently. "I w-want you to suck me-e and I-I want y-you to tell me w-why you're d-doing all of this."

Alex looked up. "That's two for one, no no Robert." Bobby, at hearing that hateful name, was about to lunge up when he felt the much heavier weight of Alex suddenly on top of him. "But," Alex cut off any snarl coming his way with a single finger on Bobby's lips. "I'll do what you ask, and tell you everything, for one deal."

Still shooting daggers through his eyes, Bobby growled out, "What?"

"You let me do anything to you and your body. Nothing painful or dangerous, but things that I have always wanted to do. You have my word that I will stop anytime if you so choose." Alex promised, his eyes never leaving Bobby's, face completely serious.

Bobby thought it over, until finally, much to Alex's relief, nodded.

"Good." Alex moved back down until he was face to face with the other mutant's dick. "And Bobby?"

"Y-yeah?"

Alex gave that mischievous grin again. "You won't want me to stop."

With that, Alex opened his mouth wide, and, before Bobby could say anything more, swallowed almost the entire length of Bobby's cock. Bobby gave a hoarse shout, before stifling his mouth with a fist. Alex sucked and licked him, never giving him a moment's reprieve until he heard Bobby yell out his release. Not missing a beat, Alex went all the way down, completely embedding Bobby down his throat as he received a healthy load. Sucking up every drop, Alex looked back at Bobby's flushed expression, slowly licking off some stray cum from his lips. Bobby looked back down at him panting heavily, shocked at how quickly Alex sucked him off.

Without pausing, Alex began liking Bobby back into hardness, before kissing Bobby's shaft down to the root, passing his balls, and finally kissing Bobby's perineum. Bobby hitched up his knees, moaning into the bed sheets as Alex began kissing and licking at his opening, slowly stretching the tender flesh there. Bobby could feel Alex slowly making his way in deeper and deeper, while his ass muscles were deeply massaged by Alex's capable hands.

Bobby was in heaven. Never before had his body been so enflamed with this carnal passion. He was the proverbial putty in Alex's hands and mouth, and Bobby knew that he would do anything to feel what Alex did to him again.

"She was cheating on you."

Booby looked up in total bewilderment.

"Lorna. She was cheating on you with another." Alex said conversationally as he continued to kiss and fondle Bobby's cock and balls. Bobby sat up, listening to what Alex was confessing. "I caught her, by accident really, my first week here. I knew she was your girlfriend, so I proposed a deal to her." Alex moved his mouth from Bobby's engorged tool and began kissing the flesh back up to his pale chest. "She breaks up with you, and supposedly goes out with me, and then I get who I really wanted." Alex stopped kissing Booby's chest and gave the ice mutant a deadpanned look. "You."

Bobby was speechless at hearing this revelation. His silence encouraged Alex to continue – who, with a small feat of his strength, Alex lifted Bobby up and sat him down on his own lap, Alex's cock riding up on the lower half of Bobby's back, tracing fine trails of precum over the other man. Bobby's breath hitched at feeling that solid tool beating with an undeniable heat, so close to his entrance.

"I loved you at first sight, if you can believe that." Bobby shuddered once more at hearing those words. Beyond his closed eyes, he could sense Alex moving closer, resting his head on his shoulders, and breathing heavily on his neck. "You were this unstoppable ice god, who went fearlessly into battle, never letting the situation get to you. You always had a smile on your face, except when you saw me and Lorna together. Then you would close off your face and become as unreadable as a wall." Bobby heard a slight hitch appear in Alex's tone. "It…hurt…knowing that I was causing you pain at the time…it was only by imagining this scenario that kept me from breaking off with Lorna and confessing everything to you."

Saying nothing at first, Bobby slowly wrapped his arms and legs around Alex, bringing the bigger man closer to him. Speaking into the chest in front of him, Bobby mumbled, "I thought I loved her too. But then seeing you brought out this inner fire with me. I thought it was anger, and it was at first, but then it became something more, something I didn't know how to handle, so I reacted badly to both it and you." Bobby began kissing along the strong jaw line of Alex. "I hope you can forgive me. I said some mean things to you – you're certainly not strong or special because of your brother."

At hearing this, Alex's breath came out in a moan before he claimed Bobby's mouth once more in another kiss. The two men made out, while Alex slowly lowered Bobby onto his back, he himself slowly sliding out from underneath him. He broke their kiss off when Bobby was settled and got on his hands and knees, turning his body a complete 180 degrees. Bobby opened his eyes and was staring directly into Alex's one-eyed anaconda, a bit of precum dripping onto his lips. Without hesitation, Bobby leaned up and began suckling on Alex, bringing load groans from the plasma mutant.

"Oh God Bobby! Ugh, man yeah, suck me!" Alex panted out, his cock leaking even more. Bobby's head bobbed up and down, slowly taking in more and more of the fleshy behemoth. Soon the enormous crown of Alex was in his throat, and Bobby felt his lips become tightly sealed around the shaft. He could only get a few more inches in at this angle, but what he did get he made count. He licked the underside of Alex's dick and sucked as much as possible. Soon he felt, if it were possible, Alex's cock swell up even more, Alex himself announcing his release.

"Urgh, hrph, o damn fuckin, shit!" Alex cried out as he erupted, flooding Bobby's throat with seed. A bit spurted out past his lips and once Alex finished shooting his load, Bobby licked up the seed along his lips, before cleaning up the slightly limp cock over him.

Heaving at the sudden exertion, Alex caught his breath as he slowly lowered himself back down, this time biting and rimming Bobby at his virgin entrance. Bobby too took Alex back into his mouth, swallowing more cock than before, since Alex wasn't fully hard yet. Bobby managed to swallow all but a couple of inches, until Alex's cock became steel again. He laid there as Alex moved from just rimming his ass to gently prodding it with first one finger than two. Scissoring his fingers open, Alex kept licking around Bobby's tender flesh, eliciting high pitched whimpers. With his other hand, he slowly kept jacking Bobby hardness, spitting on it every now and then for slickness, keeping the heat well stoked between the two.

Finally, when Alex felt another load building, he gently pulled himself from the hot and tight orifice that was doing sinful things to his cock. Bobby whimpered at feeling Alex's cock be pulled away and despite grabbing at it, Alex moved himself so that Bobby could reach it without sitting up. Pressing his hands down on the other's shoulders and effectively holding him in place, Alex looked back at Bobby and whispered, "I've always wanted you to do this."

Before Bobby could say anything, Alex began slowly lowering himself onto the other's shaft. Faces of pain then pleasure flashed across Alex's face as Bobby's length slowly disappeared into him. Alex moaned and fell onto Bobby's chest, grinding the invading cock deeper and further into him. Bobby arched his groin up, finally sinking completely into Alex, his cock clenched deliciously in an inferno of bliss. Slowly Alex began rocking back and forth, teasing Bobby while he alternated between nipples, sucking on one and then biting the other. Alex kept Bobby pinned still, while he fucked himself and played with the other man's nipples until each was hard and pointing straight back at him.

Bobby felt his cock engorging as his second load rushed up his length, and, with a load cry, he came deep inside Alex, planting his seed straight into the bigger mutant. Alex felt Bobby's seed fill him up. He could only grin as he was claimed by Iceman.

Once Bobby finished his release, he fell back onto the bed, panting and sweating profusely. Alex leaned down and licked up any sweat beads he could as he slowly raised his ass, freeing himself of Bobby's now limp tool. Clenching his ass to prevent any precious seed from escaping, Alex rolled over and laid himself next to Bobby, smiling as he saw Bobby try to catch his breath.

Planting a soft kiss on Bobby's cheek, Alex asked, "So how was that, did I melt the Iceman?"

"Ha..ha…" breathed Bobby, finally coming down from his sexual high. Now that Alex was next to him, and not bearing down on him and clenching his cock, he could focus on the simpler tasks of life; like breathing for instance. He felt Alex burrow a muscular arm underneath his back before lifting him up in a sitting position. Using both hands, Alex showed off more of his strength as he lifted Bobby over his own lap, and subsequently his own raging erection. Bobby felt his body subconsciously clench in fear at having that huge prick inside him.

With a gentle smile, Alex looked up at Bobby. "I promised to not do anything painful or dangerous Bobby; this might be painful initially, but I promise, you'll feel a million times better than what you felt before." He kissed Bobby again before slowly lowering the smaller man onto his hard cock. Bobby's breath hitched at the initial touch, but then came out in a sigh as Alex's cock slide in with no pain. The preparation that Alex gave his ass earlier allowed Bobby to feel minimal pain as his passage was stretched and filled with the huge muscle in between the other man's legs. Just as Bobby was about to rest completely on Alex's groin, he felt his body explode.

Nerves fired up, his eyes dilated, and every single muscle tensed and released simultaneously. Yelling out as he straightened his spine, Bobby felt his powers release as he completely iced up, encase Alex's cock in a block of frozen liquid.

"Oh shit…oh yeah!" Alex roared out as he felt his powers too activate, heating up his entire body and keeping him hard and virile as he began pounding into Iceman. Gripping the now cold body on top of him, Havoc began thrusting upwards in a fast tempo, drawing out more and more cries and whimpers from Bobby. "Fuck yes, this is hot!" He felt water slowly drip onto him, the squelching and slapping sound echoing throughout the room as his plunged over and over again into Bobby, drawing out more and more groans from the hot, yet frigid, body on his lap.

The duo continued for a while, with Bobby panting, his breaths coming out in cold puffs of air, while Alex both lifted Bobby up and down and thrusting his cock in and out as well. Once again though, Alex felt his second load of the night building, and with a "Oh shit Bobby I'm cumming!' he erupted deep inside Iceman, spreading his potent seed far. Alex could almost swear that he saw his cum through the translucence of Bobby's ice body.

Bobby held still as he felt himself being filled to the brim and then some. When Alex pulled himself free, Bobby sat down in front of him and reached for the semi-limp cock, stroking it back into hardness. Alex shifted a bit closer and grasped Bobby's cock as well, matching the speed of the strokes on his cock onto the other one. With his other hand, he began pinching Bobby's nipples. Bobby copied Alex, and even went further, leaning in for a kiss. The two met the other halfway and began kissing each other as they fondled the other's cock and nipples.

The night continued on with more groans as each man was brought to a final release, before both finally fell asleep. Bobby thought, just as his eyes were getting heavy and his body was wrapped underneath Alex's, that despite this strange twist in events, he couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

_The End_


End file.
